


Missing

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Missing [1]
Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: #PicardNeedsBev, #PicardShow, F/M, Future, Melancholy, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Every day, Jean-Luc Picard touches his chest.A very melancholic drabble."Spoilers" for Star Trek Picard, though not really.(Note: This is P/C because it is about their relationship, but Beverly does not appear)





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm so sorry.

Every day,  vintner Jean-Luc Picard would touch his breast, feeling for the badge he wore under his jacket daily.  It was _her_ badge.  She had left it behind in his quarters when she had been called away and he needed to keep it...to keep _her_ close.  Every night before bed, he would use the tricks Wesley taught him all those years ago and would hack into Starfleet Command.  He would peruse for anything – her name, his name, the name of her ship, the names of her crew....but the _Pasteur_ was always listed under the same heading – Missing, crew presumed dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Since so many people think Picard left fleet because Beverly died based on the short teaser clip that was posted on 25 May.


End file.
